thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowrun Firearm Accessories
'Firearm Accessories' Most firearm accessories must be attached to a particular mount. Each mount can only hold one accessory. *'Airburst Link': This grenade/rocket launcher smartgun accessory uses the distance to the target as determined by the rangefinder and programs the minigrenade/rocket to explode in the air after it has traveled the target distance. This airburst setting reduces the scatter from 3D to 1D. All minigrenades/rockets can be timed in this manner. Air-timed airburst attacks explode in the Action Phase in which they were launched. *'Bipod': Bipods are two-legged braces that extend downward from the weapon, allowing it to be fired low to the ground with the user in a sitting or prone position. A bipod can be attached to the underbarrel mount and provides 2 points of recoil compensation when properly deployed. Attaching or removing it takes a Complex Action. *'Concealable Holster': Various types of holsters can be worn over the hip, in the small of the back, under the arm, on the forearm, or on the ankle. The concealable holster adds –1 to the item’s Concealability. *'Gas-Vent System': Gas-vent recoil compensation systems vent a weapon’s barrel gases at a specific vector to counter barrel climb. Gasvent systems can be built into machine pistols, SMGs, assault rifles, and machine guns. Installing them takes up the barrel mount and requires a Repair (24, 1 hour) Extended Test; once installed, they cannot be removed. Weapons already equipped with a built-in gas-vent system cannot be equipped with an additional gas-vent system. The gas-vent 2 system provides 2 points of recoil compensation; the gas-vent 3 system provides 3 points of recoil compensation. *'Gyro Stabilization': This is a heavy upper-body harness with an attached, articulated, gyro-stabilized arm that mounts a rifle or heavy weapon. The system neutralizes up to 6 points of recoil and movement modifiers. Attaching or removing a weapon takes a Simple Action. Getting into the gyro-mount takes 5 minutes, while using the built-in quick release to get out of it takes a Complex Action. *'Hidden Arm Slide': Attached to the forearm and worn under clothing, this slide can accommodate a pistol-sized weapon. With a wireless signal or correct sequence of arm movements, the slide releases the weapon/object right into the wearer’s hand. This takes only a Free Action. *'Imaging Scope': These classic scopes are attached to the top mount; attaching or removing them takes only a Simple Action. Imaging scopes can be upgraded with any of the vision enhancements. *'Laser Sight': This device uses a laser beam to project a glowing red spot on the target. This provides a +0D+2 modifier for ranged attacks (this modifier is not cumulative with smartlink bonuses). The laser sight can be attached to either the underbarrel mount or top mount. Attaching or removing it takes a Complex Action. *'Periscope': This adjustable “off-axis viewer” attaches to a topmount and allows you to target a weapon around corners. *'Quick-Draw Holster': This easy-access holster reduces the threshold for quick drawing the holstered weapon. *'Shock Pad': This shock-absorbing pad can be mounted on the rigid shoulder stock of a rifle, shotgun, or heavy weapon, and provides 1 point of recoil compensation. *'Silencer': The silencer is a barrel-mounted accessory that reduces the sound and flash of a weapon’s discharge. A silencer can only be used with single-shot or semi-automatic weapons (and not with revolvers). It applies a –2D+2 modifier on all Perception Tests to notice the weapon’s use or locate the weapon’s firer. Attaching or removing a silencer takes a Complex Action. *'Smart Firing Platform': This is a non-mobile robotic tripod equipped with a remote-control pivot that allows for a 180 degree firing arc (and a 60-degree inclination). A smartgun-equipped weapon mounted to the platform can be fired remotely or by the platform’s Pilot. The platform is equipped with Pilot 2D, Sensor 2D, and one Targeting autosoft at Rating 2D+2. *'Smartgun System': The smartgun system connects a firearm or projectile weapon directly to a user’s smartlink. It incorporates a laser range finder and a small camera, and keeps track of ammunition, heat buildup, and material stress. It allows a smartlinked character to mentally switch between gun modes, eject magazines, and fire the gun without pulling the trigger. The camera allows for targeted shooting around corners, without exposing oneself to return fire. The system makes use of advanced calculation software, allowing the user to aim even weapons with a highly ballistic firing arc (like grenades) with tremendous precision over any distance. The smartgun system can also be accessed via wireless link, allowing for the gun to be remotely fired or to block the trigger (in case an opponent gets ahold of it). When used with a smartlink, it provides a +1D+1 bonus on the ranged attack test. Retrofitting a firearm with an internal Smartgun system doubles the weapon’s price. An external smartgun system can be attached to the top mount or underbarrel mount with a Repair (12, 1 hour) Extended Test. The small camera can be equipped with vision enhancements. *'Sound Suppressor': The sound suppressor is a barrel-mounted accessory similar to the silencer but specifically designed for burst-fire and full-auto weapons. It applies a –2D+2 modifier to Perception Tests to notice the weapon’s use or locate the weapon’s firer. Attaching or removing it takes a Complex Action. It must be replaced after every 300 rounds of burst or autofire. *'Spare Magazines': Extra ammunition magazines come unloaded; they can hold the maximum rounds for the weapon and are not interchangeable from weapon to weapon even within the same class. *'Speed Loader': The speed loader is a simple device that can hold a ring of bullets for fast insertion into a revolver (pistol with a cylinder). *'Tripod': Tripods provide a stable basis to fire a weapon low to the ground with the user in a sitting or kneeling position. A tripod can be attached to the underbarrel mount and provides 6 points of recoil compensation when properly deployed. Attaching or removing it takes one Complex Action.